Judgment (ability)
.]] '''Judgment' , also known as Justice, Holy Judgment, Divine Judgment, or Divine Wrath, or with its alternate spelling, Judgement, is a recurring ability in the series. It is usually the main attack of the summon Alexander, but at other times is available to enemies. It deals heavy damage to all targets, usually Holy-elemental. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Divine Judgment is an enemy ability that only appears in the Nintendo DS remake, and is used by the superboss Proto-Babil. It inflicts extreme non-elemental damage to the party, upwards to about 7,000 - 9,999 damage each. Final Fantasy V Divine Judgment is an ability of the Oracle usable through the Predict command. It heavily damages all enemies and heals the party. Final Fantasy VI Divine Judgement, originally called Justice, is the attack of the Esper Alexander, which inflicts Holy-elemental damage on all enemies. Final Fantasy VII Judgement is again Alexander's special attack, which inflicts major Holy-elemental damage to all enemies, and is the only source of Holy-elemental attacks in the game for the player. It can be paired with Elemental on a weapon to deal Holy damage without summoning Alexander, but his materia is still required for this. Final Fantasy VIII Alexander's attack, Holy Judgment, is a Holy-elemental attack that damages all enemies. Alexander's summon time is 22.1s, which, according to the ''Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, allows the player to boost its damage to around 230% of normal damage using a regular PlayStation controller. Its damage is calculated as follows:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Damage = 63 * Level / 10 + 48 + 20 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 48 / 256 : Damage = Damage * Boost / 100 : Damage = Damage * (100 + SummonMagBonus) / 100 : Damage = Damage * (900 - ElemDef) / 100: Elemental Defense starts at 800 (0%), 900 nullifies damage and 1000 absorbs it. If an enemy is shown to be weak against an element, its Elemental Defense is below 800. If damage becomes negative (due to high Elemental Defense), the target is healed by that amount. ''Final Fantasy IX During the Defense of Alexandria, Alexander counters Bahamut's Mega Flare with an unnamed attack that greatly resembles his signature ability, Divine Judgement. Countless beams of holy light are fired from Alexander's angelic wings and engulf Bahamut, easily defeating him and stopping his rampage across the city. Final Fantasy XI Divine Judgment is the ultimate attack used by Alexander, during the final battle of the ''Treasures of Aht Urhgan storyline. It inflicts very high Light-elemental damage in an area of effect. Similar to Prime Avatars, he uses this ability at 50% health, making it simple to prepare for it. Judgment is also the name of a powerful single-hit Club Weapon Skill. ''Final Fantasy XII Judgment is an enemy ability used by Hell Wyrm, which inflicts Holy-elemental damage as well as Stop to a party member. There is also an enemy ability called Circle of Judgement, which inflicts physical damage to anyone in range. Gabranth uses this as his Quickening. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy XIII Divine Judgement is Alexander's ultimate attack when he is in Gestalt Mode. A hidden compartment opens up in the center of Alexander and shoots lasers on the ground which form an intricate white circle, which then explodes. The damage dealt is weakness-specific. Divine Judgment raises the chain bonus by an amount based on the attack's level: :Level 1: 8.00 * 1 + 18.00 * 2 + 19.00 * 3 = 101.00[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps3/928790-final-fantasy-xiii/faqs/59246 ''Final Fantasy XIII Game Mechanics Guide by ximaus] :Level 2: 8.00 * 1 + 18.00 * 3 + 19.00 * 4 = 138.00 :Level 3: 8.00 * 2 + 18.00 * 5 + 19.00 * 6 = 220.00 Divine Judgement deals more damage based on the target's weaknesses. #If the target is weak to physical or magical attacks the final damage becomes Normal damage * 2.00 #If the target is weak to at least one element the final damage becomes Normal damage * 2.00 #If the target has either Deprotect or Deshell the final damage becomes Normal damage * 1.89 The effects are cumulative. If the target is weak to at least one element, weak to either physical or magical attacks, and has either Deprotect or Deshell the final damage will equal: :Normal damage * (2.00 * 2.00 * 1.89) = Normal damage * 7.56[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps3/928790-final-fantasy-xiii/faqs/59246 Final Fantasy XIII Game Mechanics Guide by ximaus] "Normal damage" refers to the amount of damage that would have been dealt without the modification. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIV Judgement is an ability used by Gaius Van Baelsar by firing a large explosive burst of ceruleum from his arm cannon, it is a targeted AoE ability that does heavy damage to any players caught in its vicinity. Bravely Default Judgement is an Acrobatics ability learned by Valkyries at job level 4. It deals three times the damage of a normal attack to one target. It costs 2 additional BP. Final Fantasy Dimensions Divine Shot is an ability used by Alexander, either to attack the party during the battle to obtain the Eidolon or to damage multiple enemies after the Eidolon has been vanquished. It costs 64 MP to use and deal Light damage to all targets. Dissidia Final Fantasy Judgment is used whenever Alexander is summoned. It freezes the user's Bravery, which means it will not decrease even after connecting with an HP attack. It lasts 17 seconds during auto version, and 25 seconds during manual version. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Alexander uses Judgement again when summoned. Its effect is the same, but its duration has been greatly decreased in this game. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Bahamut Lagoon Alexander's signature attack is Divine Judgement. Gallery References Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Enemy Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Bravely Default Abilities Category:Summon Abilities